


Psychosexual ficlet

by orphan_account



Series: College AU [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can you come here?” Gerard called. “I need your help with something.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychosexual ficlet

“Frankie?”

Frank looked up from his spot in front of the coffee table, books upon books piled high as he attempted to take notes on that stupid Psychology essay he had due.

“Yeah?” He shouted in the direction of the bedroom.

“Can you come here?” Gerard called. “I need your help with something.”

Frank raised an eyebrow. Gerard NEVER asked him for help with his art shit.

“Uh, okay…” He said, getting to his feet, stretching his back out and giving a satisfied groan as he felt the little ripple of bones cracking.

At first, Frank couldn’t see Gerard when he entered the bedroom, only an old, stained and paint splattered sheet draped across their bed.

“Uh, Gee?” Frank said, turning around to look for his artist boyfriend.

Gerard was standing behind him, a manic smile on his lips.

“Gee?” Frank said warily.

Without hesitation, Gerard brought his arms up, shoving Frank onto his back on the bed.

“What the fuck?!” Frank cried, as Gerard climbed on top of him, and began tugging off his shirt.  
“What?” Gerard asked innocently as he pulled Frank’s shirt over his head.  
“Gee, I’m trying to study,” Frank whined.

Gerard gave a small laugh, before he leaned over the side of the bed, coming back up with a pot of paint in his hand.

“Uh, Gerard, what are you-” Frank never got to finish his question a Gerard dumped the pot of paint over him, before climbing off the bed.

“What the actual fuck?!” Frank cried, sitting up and wiping at his face, magenta pink dripping down his body.  
Instead of an answer, he was met with a wet smacking sound as royal blue joined the pink, dripping down his chest, thick and cold.

“Gerard Arthur Way,” Frank said, eyes closed as the mixture of colour slid down his face. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!”

As Gerard gave a small giggle, Frank could see the flashes of light and hear the click of a camera. He opened his eyes, wiping at the paint, seeing Gerard snapping away at his poor, paint covered boyfriend.

“What?” Gerard asked innocently. “You can use me to help you study, but I can’t use you?”


End file.
